


Guardian Angel

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind stranger saves a girl (reader) from a terrible attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

You’ve never been the partying type. You’re just not a social person. As a teen and even now you don’t have many friends, which is fine with you because you enjoy just cuddling up in bed and reading a book or watching Netflix. For some reason, though, you allowed your friend Amelia, who loves partying a little too much, to convince you to come out to a club tonight. Club… something. You don’t honestly care. 

You aren’t much of a drinker, so while Amelia is downing her fourth or fifth shot and making her way back out to the dance floor, you decide to continue wall-flowering in the corner. The music is blaring and the strobe lights are making you sick to your stomach. You close your eyes and imagine how relaxing it would be if you were wrapped up like a burrito in your bed right now as you massage your temples. 

The song comes to an end, and you crack your eyes open just enough to see the strobe lights are no longer going. Thank the Lord. Just then, Amelia’s eyes meet yours, and she motions you over with her head. You politely shake your head, hoping she sees how uncomfortable you are here. Suddenly she starts towards you, determination on her face.

“Come and dance! It’s sooooooo fun!” She clings to you and demands. She’s well on her way to having a horrible hangover in the morning.

“No, I’m fine, thanks.” 

“Awww, come on Y/N. Don’t be THAT person…” She looks up at you and gives you her best pouty face.

“I just… I’m really tired. I actually think I want to go home-“

“NO!” She grips your arm as if she’s holding on for dear life, “Pleeeeease stay…”

You don’t know how to tell her no. “Fine,” you say and she perks up at your words like a puppy that just saw its owner.

“Really??”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna go outside for some fresh air first, ok? Then I’ll come back and stay-“

“And dance???”

“…Uh, and MAYBE dance.”

“Yay! You’re the bestest friend in the whole world!” She exclaims. In the blink of an eye, she’s back out in the middle of the floor dancing the night away with strangers. Oh, how you hate clubs. You turn and head straight for the exit, in dire need of fresh air right now. You make your way outside and take in a deep breath. You decide a short walk will definitely help your state of mind right now because your brain is fuzzy from all the bass, smoke, and strobes. You pass a few people trying to enter, and you stroll along the sidewalk looking at the starry night sky. You suddenly feel someone grab your wrist and pull. Shocked, you turn and question.

“Amelia-?” You’re pulled down into the alley next to the club. You can still hear the music pounding inside. A hand clamps down over your mouth and your body is slammed against the hard brick. Your cry of pain is muffled by the hand over your mouth.

“Don’t resist.” The man’s voice whispers in your ear, and you can smell the alcohol on his breath as he holds your waist down with his other hand. “If you don’t, I’ll let you go. Understand?” The man asks in an uncomfortably calm manner. You nod quickly beneath his hand. “Good girl.” You can hear the smirk in his voice. He replaces the hand he has over your mouth with his own disgusting lips, and he jams his tongue down your throat. He keeps one hand pressed down on your waist while he runs his other up your thigh, lifting up your skirt as he goes. Hot tears begin to stream down your face and you whimper in fear as you accept what is about to happen to you. 

“HEY!” A man’s voice screams from the end of the alley. “What are you doing? Stop that!” Out of the corner of your eye you can tell the man is taller than your attacker by at least a few inches. The mouth and hands release you, and you fall to your knees, still in tears. The attacker turns and darts down the alley in an escape. Your savior hurries over and stands over you, clearly unsure of what to do. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” You continue to sob, but manage to shake your head in response. The kind stranger kneels beside you and offers a tissue. “Here.” You accept it and wipe your tears away as your sobs turn into soft sniffles. As you do this, the stranger stays by you and waits until you are prepared to talk. When the tears and sniffles finally cease, you express your gratitude.

“Thank you… for saving me.”

“You’re welcome.” You are both silent and unsure of what to say in a moment like this. “I, I’m Kibum, by the way.”

“Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you. Well, I- uh, I mean it’s not nice to meet you under these circumstances but, you-you know what I mean.” You only nod in response. “Listen, I know it’s not my place, but I think you should report this to the police or something.” You frantically shake your head. “Why not?”

You’re scared. You were attacked and saved at the last minute. You knew you shouldn’t have been walking on the streets alone at night. That was such a dumb move.

“What if I go with you?” He offers.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Why not?”

“I was stupid. I decided to walk out here alone. I didn’t even fight that guy, Kibum. I was just waiting for it to happen.”  
He turns and takes your small hand in his. You jump and the sudden contact and he pulls away, nodding in apology.

“You’re not stupid Y/N. You shouldn’t have to be worried about walking around by yourself because guys like him shouldn’t exist! And so what if you didn’t fight? You froze! It happens to lots of people in scary situations.”

You look up for the first time in this conversation and meet his kind eyes. It’s dark and you can’t fully see his face, but you definitely see the way his eyes sparkle. They’re truly beautiful, and you can see the sincerity in them. You feel as though you can trust him. You’re not sure if that’s actually his eyes, or the fact that he just saved your life, though. You consider his offer.

“You’ll go with me?” You mutter softly.

“Absolutely.”

“Ok.”

“Hm?”

“Ok. I’ll go file a report if you’ll go too.”

At this, he stands up and extends a hand out to help you up. Once you reach your feet, you head straight for the light of the sidewalk, keeping your hold on Kibum’s hand. He doesn’t protest, so it must be okay with him. As you step out onto the sidewalk, you see Kibum for the first time. He’s gorgeous, almost angelic. His pitch black hair lays nicely on his face, right over his sparkling brown eyes, and his pink lips form a smile that could melt a thousand cold hearts. You are focusing on Kibum’s features, when you remember that Amelia is still in the club waiting for you.

“I have to tell my friend I’m leaving!” You shout.

“Oh? Maybe you would rather go tell her what happened, and have her take you to the police, would that make you feel better?”

“No! I don’t want her to know. I’d rather not tell her, especially now, ok? So, I’ll just tell her I’m not feeling well, which isn’t a lie.”

“Why don’t you tell her you met a guy and you’re going out for ice cream or something so she won’t worry?”

“No, no. I don’t want to lie to her.”

“Then after we file the report, I’ll take you out for ice cream. Then it’s not a lie.” He smiles sweetly. His smile is warm and reassuring, which you certainly need right now.

“Ok. That sounds nice.” You admit honestly. You release his hand and turn towards the entrance of the club. You take a step forward and the anxiety hits you as the sights and sounds of the club overwhelm your senses. Your breathing becomes heavy and you begin to shake. A familiar hand lands on your shoulder, and you turn to see Kibum by your side. 

“I’m right here. Let’s find your friend, okay?” His lips form that heartwarming smile again. He grasps your hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

You smile and nod. “Yeah.” 

From just that small exchange, you know Kibum will be here to protect you no matter what.


End file.
